


heartbreak

by tgxiic (Gh0stPr1nc3), umspencer



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fights, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0stPr1nc3/pseuds/tgxiic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/umspencer/pseuds/umspencer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He walked in with his heart in his hands and then left with it on the floor."</p><p>or the one fic that was completely unnecessary but was created anyways bc the author's an asshole</p>
            </blockquote>





	heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> request prompts on my tumblr @ tgxic :)
> 
> also feel free to shoot me if this hurt you in the feels, i tend to do that with my writing

Mark walked in to his and Jack's shared apartment, trying to fight off the brightest smile that he just couldn't seem to stop it when it tugged involuntarily on his lips. It had taken a quite a while and all to get Jack to finally move in with the problem of the irishman's visa and court issue and also the little tell tale of him not wanting to leave what he had known as his home for years. Yet, he had later found out that his home was with wherever his boyfriend of 6 years was.

So, that's how this chapter of the story of their life begins. Mark was smiling, finally glad to be home after a week of not seeing him, having been busy doing extra work, aka a few collabs with Wade, Bob, and their girls who had came into town a little while back, with his bag slung over his shoulder, mind racing in excitement and nervousness, and his heart all but in his chest.

"Jack, I'm home!" the American called out, locking the door once again before pocketing his keys and looking up. His heart plummeted. "Jack?" Mark's voice was much softer as he stared ahead, a frown starting on his face.

What he saw right now was something he wouldn't believe to have ever become true in his years of living (or dying). Jack was on the couch with a girl, looking as if he was about to kiss her, a hand on her cheek and the other on her waist, faces merely inches apart.

Jack had jumped, only pulling his hands away from her and sitting back fully on the couch as he smiled at Mark.

"Well that's not a sight you wanna see," he laughed nervously. "Nah, we were just-"

"About to kiss?" Mark's voice had gotten even lower, the last word being hissed from his mouth as he said it. He really couldn't believe this.

"No! We were just-"

"Don't lie to me dammit! I just saw what you two were doing!" His voice finally raised, cracking in upset and tears starting to spring to his eyes as he began to come to reality with himself. Jack was going to kiss her. He probably already has kissed her.

The girl looked a little startled, of course she was, she had been caught too, and was about to say something until Mark cut her off too.

"No, I don't want to hear it. How many times has this happened? How many times has this gone on and I haven't known?"

"Mark, love, it really isn't what it seems-"

"Isn't what it seems?! What's her name again anyways? Karah?"

"It's Sarah, and we weren't- we aren't-" 

"Aren't what, Jack?! Aren't having an afair behind my back? Weren't about to just kiss her until you saw me?!"

"No! I-"

"I don't wanna hear it. You're just gonna keep on lying to me. But at least tell me this: what did I do to deserve this? I gave up everything for you!" Mark's voice started to waver as he went on, but kept speaking nevertheless. "I lost my family when I told them I was dating you. I nearly lost my job when I lost so many subscribers because I came out with you. I've done so much more, and it was for you and this is what I get in return?" He bitterly scoffed, hardly caring that he could now feel hot tears streaming down his face and onto the floor and his shirt. 

"M-Mark, no, no, I love you with all my heart, we weren't really going to-" Jack tried to explain again, only to be cut off by his infuriated boyfriend once more.

"I said I don't want to to hear it, Sean. Just- How could you? But, here, you can still have this," Mark said, hand going to his pants pocket and pulling out a small black box, throwing it to land in Jack's lap. "Apparently I'm not a good enough person for that, so maybe you can find a much better use for it and give it to her instead." Mark's voice finally choked off before he walked back out of the house, leaving his heart on the floor, getting into his car, and away from everything and everyone; letting the tears fall freely as he sobbed his heart out.

The girl, Sarah, looked completely shocked, tears starting to pull into her own eyes as she looked at her devastated friend.

Jack's face was pale, tear soaked yet no sounds coming out as his shaking hands picked up the little, black box Mark had threw to him before he walked back out of the house and possibly out of his life forever. It was so obvious what the velvet object was. Not only obvious but so completely unexpected and heartbreaking as reality hit him hard when he opened the box to see two, beautiful gold bands with heart shaped diamonds on them.

Mark was going to propose to him. But that's the thing about past tense. He was going to.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry," Her voice shook, ignoring her phone that was buzzing from a call from her girlfriend so he could instead wrap her arms around broken friend in a tight hug, feeling him trembling under her hold with silent sobs.

Mark had made a mistake so big. He hadn't listened to his boyfriend- ex now. How could he have possibly even thought that Mark would cheat on him. And with a girl? He was gay. And now that the thought came to mind, he had recalled a girl he met having a girlfriend named Sarah that fit the exact description that was next to Jack. Well, shit. They were both gay and he'd assumed they were having an affair? And he hadn't even began to think of that? 

Oh god, Mark felt like complete shit. It's been a month now, and he was just now realizing all of this? He hadn't even let Jack explain to him what was really going on! And then he remembered the camera's that were just out of sight that were pointed at them, having thought they were just there because Jack had done a video before hand. 

But later on, as he had talked to Sarah, or her girlfriend rather because Sarah was in too much of a hysterical mess much like he was now, he had found out that they were just doing a stupid video. They were doing a video and they weren't even going to really kiss and 'oh my god, I broke up with him and said and did all those things!' 

And, for everything it was worth, Mark felt like complete and utter shit. He wished that he could turn back time and tale all those things he said back. He wished he could have let Jack explain and let it all be okay after Jack probably would have reassured him of later that night with promises and kisses until they fell asleep. And, if everything had gone to plan like he'd imagined they would that night, they both probably would have had smiles on their faces and engagement bands on their ring fingers.

But along with Sarah's girlfriend finally explained the situation, she had also had to the barrier of bad news.

A week ago, Jack couldn't bare what he had made Mark feel, how he made Mark believe that he was cheating, and with a gun in his hand and a final thought of 'I love you' to pull the trigger, the green haired man was gone forever.

So, even after years from Jack's death, Mark never forgot and he never would. Much like how he would never forget about the night when he walked in with his heart in his hands and then left with it on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? did you hate it? did i make someone take their shirt off twice? let me know in the comments!
> 
> and, as always, thank you for reading :) xx


End file.
